


Признание

by mahune



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как можно показать человеку, что ты в него по уши влюблен? Правильно – совершить какой-нибудь необычный поступок. И выбрать для этого подходящий день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признание

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего не знаю о правилах игры в бейсбол. Так что не обессудьте))  
> Не вычитано.

– Да ты просто рехнулся! Совсем дурак что ли? – пытался остановить своего друга Чад. – Делать тебе просто нечего.

– Есть чего! Это же будет так прикольно! Дженсену должно понравиться. Об этом еще будут очень долго говорить, – подмигнул Чаду Джаред.

– Ну–ну, только мне вот кажется, что Дженсену это вовсе не понравится. А ты выставишь себя перед всем городом полнейшим дураком, – попытался снова Мюррей.

– Да нет. Никто меня не узнает.

– Ага. Конечно. Твою хилую жопу обязательно кто-то да узнает.

– Не узнает. Хотя, – прикусил губу Джаред. – Да, никто не узнает, кроме Дженсена.

Эта сумасшедшая идея пришла Джареду в голову еще давно. Как можно показать человеку, что ты в него по уши влюблен? Правильно – совершить какой-нибудь необычный поступок. И выбрать для этого подходящий день.

День был выбран, чтобы не соврать, очень подходящий для выказывания своих чувств и очень важный для Дженсена.

– Пада, ну че ты вырядился как эксгибиционист-новичок? – хрюкнул Чад, когда увидел, в чем явился Джаред. 

– Ничего подобного. Просто сегодня немного холодно, и поддувает в самые неподходящие места, – одернул край своего плаща Джаред. И, конечно же, под плащом ничего не было. – Сейчас, подожди, я быстро сбегаю в туалет – приведу в себя в порядок.

– Иди уж, герой-любовник, – закатив глаза ответил Чад. И Джаред быстро умчался в ближайший туалет в их секторе.

План «Удиви Дженсена и покажи, как ты его до одури любишь» Джаред решил привести в исполнение как раз на четвертьфинальной игре бейсбольных команд «Квик Рейнджерс» и «Беарс», в одной из которых Дженсен был питчером. Что нужно было сделать, так это незаметно подойти к кромке поля, снять с себя плащ, под которым ничего не было, перепрыгнуть через ограждение, и что есть мочи рвануть к Дженсену, при этом стараясь сексуально вилять ягодицами и не растрясти свои яйца. И да, еще нужно было быть не пойманным секьюрити.

План был детально продуман.

Через десять минут Джаред вернулся и подошел к Чаду, который нашел им подходящее местечко у первых рядов: места были свободными, а рядом находилась лестница, закрывавшая от взглядов будущего сексуального преступника.

– О, боже, – вздохнул Чад, когда увидел Джареда. – Неужели ты думаешь, что тебя так никто не узнает? Слабовато как-то.

Джаред поправил два хвостика, в которые собрал свои непослушные волосы:

– Нет, ты забыл про это, – и вытащил из кармана маску Зеленого фонаря. Водрузив маску на переносицу, Джаред обернулся. – Думаю, пора начинать.

Дженсен на поле как раз собирался делать новую подачу. Ах, как же он был хорош в своих обтягивающих штанах. Напряженный взгляд, морщинка между бровей, пружинящая стойка – уже вторая подача, еще одна и аут. 

В то время, как Дженсен размышлял, под каким углом стоит ему отправить мяч, как его закрутить, на поле раздался гул и свист.

– Что я опять сделал, а? – про себя выругался Дженсен. – Я все равно сделаю эту подачу, и хрен ее этот чмырь отобьет.

Приготовившись и подняв руку для замаха, он увидел, как кетчер делает ему знак рукой остановиться и посмотреть на табло.

Злобно выдохнув – а кому охота терять концентрацию – Дженсен взглянул на табло, на котором сейчас транслировали что–то непонятное: камера снимала какого-то голого чувака, бежавшего по полю. Немного зума, и на экране появилось лицо, то есть зеленая маска, скрывающая практически все лицо. Увидев два хвостика, Дженсена пробрал жуткий ржач. Он стал оглядываться вокруг себя в поисках сумасшедшего фаната. 

Гул нарастал, а Дженсен, наконец, заметил, с какой стороны бежал этот придурок. Судя по его траектории, бежал он прямо в его зону. Ну, пусть бежит, вряд ли успеет – за ним по всему полю мчались секьюрити.

Бросив последний взгляд на табло, Дженсен замер. Но не просто замер – у него в прямом смысле слова отвисла челюсть. Теперь камера выхватила не лицо парня, а его грудь, на которой черным фломастером красовалась надпись «Я ♥ Дженсена». 

– Боже, только не это, – прошептал Дженсен, покрываясь краской. Теперь камеры все телевизионщики точно наведут на него. – Ну дурак, пиздец блядь.

Тридцать секунд, а парня еще не поймали. Минута – и он уже рядом с Дженсеном. Наглая улыбка, покрытое потом тело и подведенные карандашом глаза под маской. Природная скромность Дженсена не позволяла опустить взгляд ниже. Но эти чертовы ямочки. И тут он все понял. Его взгляд скользнул по груди с дурацким признанием, скользнул еще ниже. И в эту самую секунду парень решил потрясти своим хозяйством. Вот реально потрясти. Он положил свои руки на бедра и несколько раз ими ритмично вильнул.

А потом послал Дженсену воздушный поцелуй и что есть мочи сиганул к ограждению.

Да, наблюдать, как между ног нарушителя спокойствия мелькали яйца, было еще тем удовольствием. Слава богу, что камеры не выхватили татуировку с именем Дженсена на его левой ягодице. 

Боже, поскорее бы закончилась игра, думал Дженсен, стараясь не обращать внимания на упирающийся в ширинку возбужденный член.

***

– Сука, Пада, мог еще медленнее бежать? – озлобленно выкрикнул Чад, передавая Джареду его пальто. – Еще чуть–чуть и куковать тебе в обезьяннике эту ночь.

– Не бзди, старик. Все обошлось, – во все тридцать два зуба улыбнулся Падалеки. – Это было самое сумасшедшее, самое необыкновенное и самое романтичное признание в любви.

– Еще бы. Твой голый зад видело все Восточное побережье в прямом эфире. Ты теперь новая звезда ю-тьюба.

– Заткнись уже. Ему понравилось, – выдохнул Джаред, всматриваясь на поле, где Дженсен заработал очко для своей команды.

***

Джаред как раз закрыл багажник своей машины, убрав в нее улики преступления. Теперь он, как и обыкновенный любитель бейсбола, был одет в джинсы, футболку и кепку с названием команды Дженсена.

Чего он не ожидал, так того, что его резко толкнут на багажник и ударят по откляченной заднице.

– Что это было? – прошипел Дженсен. – Ты хочешь, чтобы меня попросили из команды? Не дай бог, кто узнает.

– Ты хотел романтики, ты ее получил, – повернувшись к Дженсену, ответил Джаред. – И не говори, что я не способен на нелогичные и сумасшедшие поступки.

– Так, поступок, живо в машину, я тебе дома покажу, на что способен _я_ , – выдавил из себя Дженсен и провел рукой по своей вздыбленной ширинке.


End file.
